


Irresistible, That's What They Say

by fleurlb



Category: Parenthood RPF
Genre: Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb





	Irresistible, That's What They Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myrifique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrifique/gifts).



Mae bounced down the corridor next to Jason. She was wearing her 33 Panthers jersey and her eyes were wide with enthusiasm.

"C'mon, Katims. I'm picturing the school needing a new gym teacher and here's this guy with sad eyes and a heartbreaking backstory."

"Mae, we can't afford Taylor. He's prime rib. Our budget's hamburger."

"Pffft. You see his last movie?"

"It's not his fault it was marketed by drunk monkeys."

Her laugh was triumphant. "He needs a rehab role."

Jason sighed. "I'll call him, that's it. No hopes." 

"None!" Mae turned and skipped away, her body contradicting her words.


End file.
